


Under the Stars

by FKAErinElric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Dean takes Castiel out star gazing





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2019_Mar_Under_the_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Mar_Under_the_Stars) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Stargazing.

 

            Castiel sat at the large table in the library completely absorbed in his book. During his time on Earth he has discovered a love for reading and often would find himself completely entranced by the novel. He smiled fondly as the character in the book finally kissed her love interest. Good for them. He thought.

            It was late at night, roughly nearing midnight technically it was almost the next day. There was very little sound in the Bunker. The Winchester brothers had been on a hunt that week and just returned a few hours ago. They barely got out a few hellos before they each took a shower and passed out in their rooms. It had been a hard hunt by all accounts. Castiel felt his mind drift from the book. He didn’t go on the hunt he was out with Jack on separate case. He shook his head trying to focus on his book when he heard soft foot falls. He glanced up at his book to see Dean standing there. He was still dressed evidently too tired to even change once he got home.

            “Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted him as he looked up from his book. “Is something the matter?”

            Dean sat beside him at the table and let out a small sigh. “Yeah I can’t sleep.”

            Castiel placed the book mark in his book and sat the book down on the table. “Want to talk about it?”

            Dean remained silent but instead stared at the book that Castiel laid down. “Is that the book you got yesterday?”

            He looked at it. “It is, and yes I’m still using the book mark you gave me.” He gestured to the wooden book mark that had an engraving of stars on it.

            He nodded and rubbed his eyes. “You know what I’d like to do?”

            “What would that be?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

            “Go for a ride.” He got up. “Want to come with me?”

            “Sure Dean.” He followed him. They walked to the garage. They had done this many a time before; if Dean couldn’t sleep or he was stressed and just needed to get out of the Bunker he would collect Castiel and they would go for a drive in the Impala. Usually they never had a destination in mind just wherever Dean felt like going. Sometimes they would go to a bar or a restaurant or somewhere that caught Dean’s attention. Castiel did not mind he would follow his hunter to the ends of the Earth if he wanted to go.

            Dean unlocked the Impala and both men got in. He eased the car out of the garage and onto the street. The roads of Lebanon were empty. No one went out at midnight in this town it was a peaceful town. The hunter remained quiet as he kept driving. He turned on the cassette player as he finally got him a replacement tape deck and let the music fill the silence. Castiel did not mind as long as he got to spend time with Dean. Castiel peered out the window and noticed the stars that dotted the sky. They were out in the country now, no city or street lights could dull the beauty of the stars.

            “I love being out in the country. Let’s you see how pretty everything can be.” Dean said. He rolled down the window and inhaled deeply. “Smell that country air.”

            Castiel rolled down his window and breathed in. “The air is nice, but the fact you can see the stars is better.”

            Dean gave a nod and turned the wheel aiming the car down a dirt road.

            The angel frowned in confusion. “Where are we going Dean?”

            “You’ll see.” He answered and remained quite as they kept going. The car eased down the dirt path bouncing around a few times as it finally made it to a clearing. Dean pulled the car over and stopped it. “Come on.” He instructed as he got out of the car.

            Castiel’s confusion grew even more. “What are we doing here Dean?” He asked

            The hunter pulled out two bottles of beer out of the cooler in the back and just gestured for him to follow him. The angel did and they walked up the clearing to a top of a hill. Dean laid a blanket down on the grass and Castiel tilted his head.

            “Seriously Dean what are we doing?” The angel asked

            “Star gazing man,” He sat down on the blanket and held out his hand for the angel to join him. “Haven’t you ever done it before?”

            Castiel sat beside him and let out a small sigh. “No I don’t believe I have Dean.” He took the beer from the hunter and opened the cap. “Is this a human thing?”

            Dean let out a smile. “Yeah sometimes humans just like to enjoy nature.” He gave a shrug. “I feel like I have been going for so long that I haven’t really enjoyed the little things in life. Like a freshly baked pie, watching the stars, smelling the fresh air, enjoying a beer with a buddy.”

            Castiel caught himself before he frowned at the word ‘buddy’. Despite what he wanted, no what he felt for Dean he knew he was in the ‘friend zone’ as humans called it. He decided to ignore the feelings and talk to Dean. “Did something happen on the hunt?”

            Dean gave a noncommittal shrug. “No, not anything worse than usual I just…” He eased a little closer to the angel. “I just wanted to spend time with you.”

            Castiel felt himself blush and he looked over at Dean who was almost flesh with his side. “Oh really?” He asked

            He gave a nod. “Yeah ugh… the hunt did get me thinking….” He’s eyes looked up at Castiel then suddenly he they went up to the sky. “I think I saw a shooting star.”

            The angel looked up at the sky. The stars dotted it in such a lovely fashion. He couldn’t help but smile.

            “Wow I have never seen you smile like that before.” Dean commented

            The angel looked down at the hunter. He felt himself blush as he noticed that Dean seemed to be more interested in his face than the stars. “Oh… the stars they,” He looked up at them again and smiled. “They remind me of heaven and the divine.”

            “Reliving favorite memories?” Dean asked. His hand eased closer to Castiel’s and brushed his long fingers.

            The angel looked at their hands but didn’t move. “Yes, see when I first came to Earth to observe humanity I missed home. I missed it a lot more than what I thought and one of my older brothers said to me ‘Castiel you see those lights in the sky, that’s the lights of heaven shinning down on us’ and it made me feel better that I could look up and see home. I know now that, that isn’t true that those are just burning balls of gas and heaven can care less about me but still… I look back on that time with fondness.”

            Dean looked up at the sky. “When I was growing up, I would sneak out of the motel without dad knowing and just spend forever looking up at the stars. I remember when I got older I would bring Sam with me. Kind of became our thing. I started to miss doing that so…”

            “Is that why you brought me out here?” He looked at the hunter who was focused on the sky. His bright green eyes focused his beautiful full lips in a pout. Castiel mentally berated himself for checking Dean out but he couldn’t help it. The human was very attractive.

            The hunter tilted his head. “Yeah well… the hunt didn’t go well… we… lost someone.”

            “Oh I am sorry to hear that.” He watched Dean take a drink of his beer and Castiel decided to pry. “It is not uncommon for you to experience death during a hunt why was this so hard this time?”

            “It’s never easy Cas.” He’s finger grazed Castiel’s hand and the angel looked down at the two hands again. “I always feel like the deaths are my fault.”

            “They aren’t Dean.”

            He frowned. “I really don’t know what I’m thinking…. See it was two people… they had been friends and…” He shook his head. “Damnit Dean get it together.”

            He tilted his head. “You seem deeply troubled.”

            Dean chuckled. “Yeah well you would be deeply troubled too if you were me.” He laughed and tried again. “They had been friends for years and well… they were in love but see no one made a move because they were afraid of what the other would do and… well she died before her friend got to tell her how she felt… it was painful to watch… she held her and cried for like forever and…” He suddenly grabbed Castiel’s hand and the angel almost jumped out his borrowed skin. “When I went to bed I kept thinking about it. What if that had been you, or me, or us one of us dying-“

            “We have died before,” The angel started but the hunter cut him off.

            “Let me talk Cas. I’m pouring out my heart and soul here.” He pulled the angel’s hand up to his face. “I know this is going to make things weird. I’m not even going to pretend it’s not but I have to get this off my chest…” He took in a deep breath and looked into his eyes. “Cas… man… Castiel I love you.”

            Castiel felt like he was flying and that was a sensation he hadn’t felt since he lost his wings. “You love me?” He questioned

            Dean bit his lip. “And just so we are clear I mean love you, love you, like burn down the world for you, kiss you at night love you.”

            The angel blinked and realized that Dean assumed he would misunderstand his feelings. He smiled fondly and said. “I love you too Dean… I have for a while. I thought it was obvious.”

            He shook his head. “No… I guess it was actually I just… I was afraid of what would happen if we went down that path… but the thought of you not knowing how I felt scared me more so… well here we are.”

            He leaned forward and Dean’s eyes blew wide. “Dean can I kiss you?”

            He nodded and Castiel leaned in the rest of the way capturing his lips with his. Dean let go of his hands and wrapped his hands around Cas. One on the back of his head and the other at his waist and pulled him in closer. Castiel licked his lips to get Dean to open his mouth and he did, he slipped in his tongue and the two remained like that for a while until Dean finally broke the kiss. “Wow man, come on some of us need to breathe.” He gasped.

            Castiel pulled away and licked his lips. “That was very pleasant. Do you wish to return to the bunker?”

            “No I think I want to stay here longer.” He got closer to the angel and laid his head on his shoulder.

            The two sat in silence and the world continued on around them. Eventually Dean fell asleep and Castiel eased him onto his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair and let the man sleep as he watched the stars. Now the stars had another reason to make him happy.


End file.
